Cuando Akihiko supo que tenía mamá
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Akihiko sintió una extraña sensación que le desagradaba cuando visualizó las enormes sonrisas de sus compañeros de clase al ver que sus madres los arreglaban para la obra de teatro. Tal vez en Inglaterra no lo había notado pero ahora en Japón podía ver que al que algo no andaba bien entre su mamá y él, como si su mamá fuera diferente, como si no fuera una mamá...


**¡Feliz día de las Madres! A quienes lo sean n.n y en especial a todas las mamis que tienen hijos fics que los aman con toda el alma como yo! :D**

 **Hola lindas! Sí, sé que es algo tarde pero no he tenido computadora y eso me ha evitado publicar u.u en fin, sé que no es Minimum pero tenía que escribir esto, espero les guste esta pequeña contribución para nuestro conejo favorito :D**

 **Nos leemos en notas finales!**

Cuando Akihiko supo que tenía mamá.

Akihiko deslizó sus blancas manos a través del enorme telón rojo para poder ver a través de un pequeño espacio y corroborar que el gimnasio de uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón se encontraba totalmente atiborrado de mujeres ansiosas de ver a sus hijos participar en la obra de teatro que tenían programada. Era el día de la Madre y, como cada año, el colegio se esmeraba en hacer de aquel un evento inolvidable tanto para las mamás como para los niños que cursaban primaria.

Los ojos violáceos de Akihiko buscaron entre el público, dándose cuenta después de un par de minutos que su madre no estaba allí. Suspiró resignado y quitó sus manos del telón rojo para luego dirigirse con sus compañeros; por un segundo pensó que su mamá sí se encontraría entre el público aunque le hubiera dicho que no tenía tiempo para ir; pero bien sabía que si a penas tenía tiempo para compartir con él estando en casa, le sería prácticamente imposible venir a una de esas actividades escolares durante horario laboral.

—¿Akihiko, donde estabas?, eres el personaje principal, ¡anda, ve a cambiarte!— comentó la maestra guía de su salón y Akihiko cortésmente asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al vestidor. Abrió la puerta y pudo corroborar que la mayoría de niños ya se encontraban totalmente vestidos para la obra mientras que otros aún estaban siendo ayudados por sus madres para cambiarse.

Bajó la mirada melancólicamente mientras se dirigía hacia su locker y sacaba una caja donde se encontraba su ropa, la cual había sido comprada por Tanaka un día antes de la presentación. Según se había dado cuenta, una de las costumbres de Japón era que las madres hicieran los disfraces que usarían sus hijos y por el detalle de los atuendos Akihiko pudo observar que era un detalle que aquellas mujeres hacían con mucho amor. Tragó en seco y sacó su atuendo de príncipe viendo que todavía tenía la etiqueta por lo que se la quitó de mala gana y la tiró a un lado cayendo a la par del regalo que hacía semanas todos los alumnos de la clase habían preparado para sus respectivas madres, un joyero hecho a mano. Akihiko lo vio de reojo, se suponía que debía dárselo a su madre pero ahora dudaba que si quiera le pudiera gustar aunque Akihiko se hubiera esmerado, porque su mamá era muy delicada y exigente respecto de la marca de las cosas que usaba.

Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho que le desagradaba, la cual aumentó cuando echó un vistazo a los vestidores y visualizó las enormes sonrisas de sus compañeros de clase al ver que sus madres los arreglaban. Tal vez en Inglaterra no lo había notado tanto por haber estudiado toda su vida en su casa, pero ahora en Japón podía ver que algo no andaba bien entre su mamá y él, como si su mamá fuera diferente, como si no fuera una mamá.

—¡Akihiko-kun!— Aquella voz la supo identificar perfectamente y una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en su rostro, era Tanaka.

—Tanaka-san— comentó dándose la vuelta para verlo y corroborar que traía un montón de bolsas con él pero aquello no le llamó la atención sino fue el hecho de que llegara con compañía —¿Señora Kamijou?—

—Anna, no me digas Señora Kamijou, dulzura, ¿sabes dónde está Hiroki?— comentó la madre de Hiroki abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Dijo que se sentía mal y no iba a salir—

—¡Hum! Ni creas que no sé que eso es una mentira, seguro se puso enojado solo porque le tocó papel de mujer en la obra— sonrió Anna mientras miraba a Akihiko asentir. —En fin, los dejo en lo que busco a mi hijo para colocarle el vestido que me llevó horas hacerle.— Comentó Anna mientras le sonreía y tocaba levemente el hombro de Tanaka haciendo una señal de aprobación.

—Akihiko-sama— Sonrió levemente Tanaka viendo a Akihiko a los ojos los cuales se podía notar a leguas que se encontraban totalmente tristes. Vio de reojo a Anna irse de los vestuarios y se disculpó mentalmente con ella puesto que en un principio ella le instó a decir la verdad al peliplateado pero ahora al tenerlo enfrente no podría decírselo.

Y es que, la madre de Akihiko volvía a hacer nuevamente lo mismo; volvía a restarle importancia a su hijo. Hacía un par de días habían llevado una carta de invitación al evento del Día de la Madre en el instituto al que Akihiko y Hiroki asistían, sin embargo a penas la leyó, la señora Usami le comentó que no se presentaría. En aquel entonces Tanaka vio con molestia cómo le devolvía despectivamente la carta en la que señalaba expresamente que las madres tenían que hacer el disfraz de sus hijos para la obra de teatro.

Los días pasaron y Tanaka había comprado el traje tal como la madre de Akihiko se lo había ordenado, pero aquella inquietud de saber que Akihiko sería el único que no tendría el apoyo de su madre, le hizo salir un día antes a comprar todo lo necesario para confeccionar un disfraz para el pequeño, teniendo que recurrir a la única persona que conocía y que sabía qué tipo de disfraz se tenía que hacer, Anna Kamijou. Y en parte agradecía que le hubiera pedido el favor para ayudarlo, puesto que al parecer aquella mujer pudo leerlo perfectamente y adivinar que lo que quería Tanaka no era que le hiciera el traje sino que le ayudara a saber cómo hacerlo. Y ella estuvo más que feliz de ayudar al percatarse del cariño que el mayordomo le tenía a Akihiko, tanto como para confeccionar él mismo aquel pequeño traje.

—¿Tanaka?—Pregunto Akihiko dubitativo y Tanaka salió de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el pequeño que miraba la caja que él traía.

—Akihiko-sama, su madre me comentó que hizo esto para usted a última hora y que la perdone por no poder llegar hoy.—

—¿Esto?—preguntó Akihiko pero calló al ver el hermoso traje azul que sacaba Tanaka de la bolsa.

—Sí, este lo confeccionó su madre para usted—mintió el mayordomo mientras veía cómo los ojos de Akihiko se iluminaban al ver el traje. Sonrió satisfecho pues bien sabía que comprar uno, no era lo mismo —¿Te gusta?—

Por su parte Akihiko no daba crédito a lo que veía, tocó con cuidado el traje de seda fijándose inmediatamente en los detalles de las costuras y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa adornó su rostro —Sí, gracias Tanaka— comentó quedamente mientras él lo veía con ternura y a la vez algo de tristeza al haberse dado cuenta que muy probablemente la madre de Akihiko no lo quería; pero valía la pena mentirle con tal de ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que casi nunca aparecía en su rostro. Se hincó hacia el pequeño empezó a vestir a Akihiko mientras éste aún con la sonrisa plasmada aceptaba la ayuda; Akihiko volteó a ver su hermoso regalo empacado y supo que ahora sí quería regalarlo.

La obra fue todo un éxito la gente no pudo quedar más que sorprendida con la actuación del pequeño niño británico que fue el centro de atención de la obra, y claro, con su co-protagonista moreno que todo el tiempo paso ruborizado en aquel enorme vestido amarillo. Anna Kamijou no dejó de alardear que el niño del vestido era su hijo y Tanaka se dio por bien satisfecho al ver que las horas de desvelo la noche pasada habían valido la pena al percatarse que a Akihiko el traje le había quedado perfecto. La obra concluyó y los niños disfrazados salieron al encuentro de sus madres mientras Tanaka calmadamente salía hacia la limusina que se encontraba en la entrada esperando por el pequeño peliplateado para que se subiera al vehículo y llevarlo con su madre en aquel día tan especial; esperando que la mamá de Akihiko tuviera al menos algo de tiempo el día de hoy para poder pasarlo con su hijo.

—Tanaka— mencionó el pequeño al pararse frente a su mayordomo mientras éste le abría la puerta.

—¿Sí, Akihiko-sama?— Akihiko sacó de su mochila aquel regalo que había hecho para su madre y luego volteó a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente; quien lo había cuidado desde que tenía memoria, quien le preparaba la comida, quien lo consentía cuando estaba enfermo y se preocupaba por él y quien le había confeccionado el traje que obviamente su madre jamás podría hacer. Sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los oscuros de su mayordomo y extendió cuidadosamente sus manos con una sonrisa que seguro a Tanaka se le quedaría grabada en la memoria.

—Feliz día de la madre, Tanaka-san— El mayordomo quedó boquiabierto ante aquel acto y con sorpresa agarró aquel paquete lila sin poder evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Aquel pequeño niño de diez años le acababa de decir algo que jamás pensó en escuchar, que le hizo sentirse más vivo y que le hizo quererlo aún más.

Lo que hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás pensó sería lo peor que le hubiera pasado en su vida al enterarse que la señora Usami estaba esperando un hijo de quien era su amor platónico, ahora se convertía en una de las mayores bendiciones que hubiera tenido al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Akihiko.

Por su parte Akihiko volvió a sentir ese pequeño calorcito en el corazón, ese que había sentido Akihiko cuando Tanaka lo estaba ayudándose a vestir y que seguro tenían los niños de su clase cuando sus mamás los estaban ayudando también. Porque en cuanto vio la hermosa tela y los detalles supo que solamente Tanaka sería capaz de hacer aquel hermoso traje y ahora que veía la cara de felicidad de su mayordomo, Usami Akihiko podía estar seguro que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, pues para él Tanaka era como su mamá.

 **Hace casi tres años (si no es que más) empecé a escribir Minimum y siempre sentí que me faltaba ponerle un poco de más atención a Tanaka, n.n así que aquí está mi pequeña contribución! Probablemente escriba un poco más de ese pequeño spoiler que di en el fic xD mientras tanto espero les haya gustado el fic! n.n**

 **Love you!**


End file.
